The present invention relates to adjusting devices for optical instruments, and particularly to an adjusting device for adjusting a projecting direction of a view.
Each of general optical instruments, such as telescopes, periscopes, microscopes, etc., has unique function. For example, telescopes have no function of periscope. Therefore, the instruments are only used in limited field. If a user desires to use two functions of those kinds of instruments, then he (or she) must buy two instruments. However, this is not economical and is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device for adjusting a projecting direction of a view, wherein the user may see the outer views from different viewing directions with different combinations of eyepiece sets and objective lens sets. Thereby, the present invention has different functions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device for adjusting a projecting direction of a view, wherein the present invention may receive outer views from different directions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device for adjusting a projecting direction of a view, wherein the projecting direction of a view is adjustable by a simply structured reflector and an adjusting button.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides an adjusting device for adjusting a projecting direction of a view, comprises the following components:
A body case is formed by an upper cover and a lower cover. A reflector is pivotally installed in the body case. The body case is formed with an incident hole, first viewing hole and a second viewing hole. The incident hole serves for receiving an outer view; a user can see the received view from the first viewing hole and the second viewing hole. A viewing direction of the first viewing hole is identical to the incident direction of the outer view. A viewing direction of the second viewing hole is perpendicular to the incident direction of the outer view;
A reflector is located within the body case and is pivotally installed thereto. One lateral side of the reflector having a surface which has a guide groove along the edge thereof; and
An adjusting button is located on the upper cover. A rotary flange is installed on the adjusting button. Thereby, the user rotates the adjusting button; and then a rotary arm is adhered on the adjusting button. One end of the rotary arm is fixed to a center of the adjusting button, and another end thereof being installed with a guide block. The guide block is pivotally installed to the guide groove and is movable in the guide groove.
When a user desires to see an outer view; by applying a force to the rotary flange to drive the rotary arm; the guide block will move in the guide groove and then drive the reflector to rotate to a predetermined angle. On the contrary, when the user desires to see an outer view from the first viewing hole; the user only needs to restore the adjusting button to the original position so that the reflector will not block the incident direction of the light from the view.
Moreover, the present invention can be applied to various optical instruments. For example, two adjusting devices can be combined together, or an adjusting button is installed to a conventional microscope. The microscope can be inspected by a general way or from another orientation. Furthermore, the present invention can be installed to a conventional telescope so that the device has two functions of astronomical telescope and periscope.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.